


We all out here thirsty for Omi including Azuma

by RyanIsMyNamee



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, mentions of azuma doing sex work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanIsMyNamee/pseuds/RyanIsMyNamee
Summary: azuma doms omi and thats it thats the fic. I have more planned so we'll see if i actually write and post a sequel lmao
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/ Yukishiro Azuma
Kudos: 69





	We all out here thirsty for Omi including Azuma

**Author's Note:**

> omi fushimi is a sub and you cannot convince me otherwise. notice I say sub and not bottom those are different things ok folks. we're all thirsty for that dick I know.   
> also how bout that stranger event huh.

It’s late at night and there’s one light on as Omi pours over a textbook and scratches out equations in a notebook. Azuma slips into the room on quiet feet to get a glass of water before bed.

“Burning the candle at both ends, are you? Isn’t there morning practice tomorrow?”

Omi looks up, startled, not having noticed Azuma entering. 

“Ah yeah… I have an exam coming up in addition to being in the new show. It’s alright I can handle it.” Omi smiled cheerfully, never one to admit defeat.

Azuma walks behind him and places his lithe pale hands on Omi’s shoulders and begins massaging. 

“Pardon my touch… You’re carrying a lot of stress my friend. You don’t have to bear this all yourself you know?”

Omi’s eyes close and he sighs gently, giving into the white haired man’s touch.

“It’s fine really… I’ll be fine.”

Azuma releases his touch and walks away carrying his glass of water. 

“Don’t hesitate to come see me if you’d like help with stress relief. My clients have said I do have that effect.” He smiles gently and knowingly.

“Yeah I guess that’s the point of someone in your.. role.”

“Mmm. Yes sleeping next to someone and being cared for can be very cathartic. And well if you need help getting sleepy I’m good at that too.. fufufufu~”

Azuma walks out of the common area not allowing Omi to ask any further questions. 

\---

It was several days later when Omi knocked timidly on Azuma’s door.

“Oh welcome Omi.~ I wasn’t sure if you would accept my invitation.”

Azuma opens the door and allows the larger man to enter. They both sit on the couch together. Omi stiff and nervous, Azuma relaxed as could be.

“So what brings you to finally come, Omi?”

“I’ve um.. heard so much I suppose. I have been really stressed lately and it's made my acting so tense. I need to relax, to loosen up.”

“Well you’ve come to the right place, though I feel I should ask what would be best for you tonight? Of course I have things like coloring books and I would be happy to simply hold you and comfort you, but as we are both adults there are other things on the table as well~ How can I best help you tonight Omi?”

Omi blushes at Azuma’s insinuations. Azuma was a very beautiful man, and it had been a while….

“I think.. something physical may help me loosen up and get out of my head best if that’s okay?”

Azuma smiles. “Of course. I was hoping that would be okay with you. It's not often I get to help someone as handsome as you, Omi”

Omi looks away in embarrassment at the direct flattery. Azuma’s hand reaches out and gently directs Omi to look at him.

“You deserve this, okay? Nothing to be embarrassed of here. I want to take care of you.” 

Omi’s head was already getting swimmy with all the praise. Oh boy he knew he was in for a night. He smiles. 

“Just let me know what I need to do.”

Azuma hums, considering his plan of attack for the night. 

“Omi would you please get on the bed and kneel for me?”

“Sure!”

Omi almost trips over himself in an effort to do as Azuma asks. Azuma smiles at how receptive to orders Omi is proving to be. Perhaps he has more of a submissive side than it would appear just looking at the guy. He’s always trying to please everyone in the company so he supposes that it makes sense that Omi’s need to please extends into more .. intimate matters. 

Azuma follows Omi to the bed and crawls up behind him. Azuma massages the larger man’s neck and shoulders as he removes the puffer vest he always wears.

“Just relax, darling” Azuma whispers in Omi’s ear. Azuma proceeds to kiss small kisses up Omi’s neck and feels his muscles shiver in response. Azuma grazes his teeth down the same area and Omi gasps underneath him.

“Having fun?~”

Omi huffs, “.. Yeah this is.. nice.”

Azuma lightly laughs in response, “Ahaha~... Let’s get this off as well.”

Azuma carefully guides Omi’s t-shirt off, exposing defined muscles and a few faded scars marring his skin. 

“So beautiful… you’re doing so well for me..”

Azuma feels Omi puff his chest slightly with pride at the praise.

“Do you like it when I tell you how good you are…. How well you follow what I ask?... How beautiful I find you?”

Azuma pauses in his kissing and caressing of the broad body beneath him to wait for a response.

“.. Yeah. I.. really like that. I like knowing I’m doing good for you”

Azuma laughs lightly, “Fufufu~ Omi, ever the people pleaser even when I’m trying to treat you.” Azuma kisses up the other man’s spine with a smile.

Azuma moves around to Omi’s front, noting the tenting in Omi’s pants.

“I see you’re enjoying yourself..” Azuma mutters as he begins to palm the man’s hardness in his jeans.

Omi gasps and squirms at the sensation. He reaches his arms to touch Azuma in return but the white haired man grabs each of Omi’s wrists. 

“Ah ah ah, this is about you tonight. I don’t need you to touch me, I need you to relax and enjoy.” 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to be rude and leave you hanging..”

“Omi. I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t enjoy it. Let me worry about that and just focus on relaxing and letting me take care of you.” Azuma paused. “Actually.. would you mind allowing me to restrain you? Just your wrists to help you focus.”

Omi thinks about it for a second. “Sure. I think that would be okay,”

Azuma gets up off the large bed to retrieve a purple scarf from his wardrobe. 

“Please let me know if it gets to be unbearable, this is about you after all darling~”

Omi sputters at the pet name, “.. Of course.”

Azuma gently guides Omi’s strong arms behind his back and with practiced movements ties them together comfortably.

“How does that feel? Too tight?”

“No, it’s perfect.” Omi flexes his arms and lightly tugs against the soft binding. 

Azuma lays a kiss at the juncture of Omi’s neck making him let out a soundless laugh before coming back around to his front.

The smaller man caresses the muscular broad chest in front of him and hums with satisfaction. 

“So beautiful…. All this lovely man on display for me… Behaving so well…” 

Azuma licks and kisses the nipples on display making Omi squirm and gasp. 

“Don’t hesitate to let me know how you feel darling~” Azuma notes before nipping at Omi’s left nip. 

“Ah!” Omi lets out in pleasure.

Azuma takes note of this and adds in light bites to his kisses around the larger man’s chest and nipples. Nothing hard enough to mark but enough to keep Omi squirming and gasping with pleasure.

“Ah… Azuma please…” Omi whines, panting.

“We’re in no rush… just hold on baby, you’re doing so good” Azuma looks up at Omi with a knowing smirk and sharp eyes. Omi meets his gaze, eyes soft and bottom lip red from biting it in pleasure.

“Fuck please Azuma…”

Azuma laughs and brings his kissing and biting lower onto Omi’s abs and waist. He laps long strokes with his tongue tracing the defined V above the man’s waistband. 

Omi’s impatience has him jerking his hips trying to get any pleasure on his dick but getting no relief. 

“Alright, alright you’ve been so patient~” Azuma unbuttons and unzips the other man’s jeans.

“Lay back for me, it’ll help make this easier,” Azuma helps Omi to lay back on the bed from his kneeling position and carefully slips his jeans and boxers off revealing Omi’s sizable length. 

“Azuma please .. I need…” Omi whines, his dick flushed and leaking already.

Azuma smiles and gently strokes the man’s inner thighs as he lays between Omi’s legs, “What do you need dear, use your words~”

“Please I need your… Please suck me off..” 

Azuma smiles.

“I’d be happy to,” he chirps and gracefully sweeps his bangs out of his face and takes Omi’s cock in his mouth down to the hilt in one fell swoop.

Omi chokes at the sudden sensation around his dick, surprised by Azuma’s suddenness and complete lack of gag reflex.

He struggles not to thrust his hips too much as Azuma skillfully bobs his head and teases the large member with his tongue.

It’s not like Omi has had a ton of blowjobs in his life, but compared to his experience, he’d never felt like this. Azuma’s mouth and tongue were positively magic.

“Please… I’m gonna…” Omi gasped out, his thighs tensing and twitching with pleasure.

Azuma hums without stopping and makes eye contact with Omi while sucking him, as if giving permission.

“Oh my god… Azuma...Ah!” Omi squeezes his eyes shut and sees stars as Azuma easily swallows his release. 

Omi goes limp against the bed in the aftermath gazing at Azuma as if he were an angel. Azuma smiles, looking no worse than ever, wiping his mouth with his sleeve being the only sign of what had just transpired between the two of them. 

“How do you feel, Omi?” Azuma cocks his head.

Omi pants, “Ah… Tired..?”

“Fufufu~ good thing we’re already in bed. Do you mind sitting up for a moment so I can untie you?”

Omi follows Azuma’s gently leading hands and sits up off the bed. Azuma swiftly unties the scarf and sets it aside. He gently massages the larger man’s arms.

“You did so well Omi,” Azuma’s gaze meets Omi’s, his eyes piercing and strong but somehow still comforting. 

Azuma kisses Omi’s temple gently. “I’m so proud.” 

Omi blushes and looks away.

Azuma laughs and takes a drink of water he had set aside then offers some to Omi who accepts, letting Azuma hold the cup as he drinks.

Omi then speaks up, “What about you.. I mean I came but you haven’t.”

“Don’t worry about me. Maybe next time. For now it would make me happiest if you would spend the night in bed with me.”

“I suppose that’s only fair.” Omi smiles at the insinuation that there will be a next time. 

Azuma pulls a soft comforter over both of them settles in to sleep tucked against the larger man. It’s only a few moments before he hears soft snores whispered in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to write some collars and maybe more bondage in the future~  
> hmu im apoptosisnecro on twt


End file.
